mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of the 7th Element
The Return of the 7th Element is the second installment of thunderhawk7865's 7th Element Trilogy. Plot 15 years have passed since the events of The 7th Element. Dan Sessions has now become a successful film actor, currently working on the new Fast and Furious film, but has forgotten his time in Equestria. However, during an interview on The Tonight Show, Jay Leno asks Dan if he has a family. After memories of his past adventures flood his mind, Dan leaves the interview depressed. After stopping at a bar, Dan returns to his home, where he is greeted by his personal AI Wheatley (based off a character from Portal 5). Dan then prays to God, asking him to look over and protect his family in Equestria. That night, Princess Celestia comes to Dan in a dream, and tells him he is once again needed in Equestria. Dan is skeptical at first, believeing that she is a just a figment of his imagination created by his guilt, but wakes up back in Equestria in his pegasus form. Overjoyed, he soon finds out that a lot has changed since he was last there, technology having advanced to the point of early firearms and automobiles. When questioned by two policemen, he introduces himself with his Equestrian name: Blue "Ace" Bass, but this causes the them to burst into fits of laughter, as they believe that he doesn't even exist (Dan's past endevours are now legendary). Suddenly, Dan runs into Applejack, who takes him back to her store. There she explains to him about how Gear Grinder's flying machine lead to an industrial revolution, Equestria is now ruled by a hierarchy, and that Rainbow Dash is now a Wonderbolt. She then angrily demands why Dan couldn't return sooner, reminding how he promised them he would return as soon as he could. Dan explains how he forgot everything, and suddenly remembers Rainbow Dash and runs to see her. At Rainbow Dash's cloud house, Dan and Rainbow share a tearful reunion. The moment is interrupted by Lunar Eclipse, who demands he leave immediatly. Initially confused, Dan soon realises what he means with the arrival of his alicorn son, Blazing Dawn. Blaze angrily yells at Dan for not being there for him, before rushing off. Dan goes after him, deciding he should handle the situation himself. When Dan reaches Blazing Dawn, his words do little to calm the young alicorn, who calls his father a fake and declares he wants noting to do with him. Dan returns to Rainbow Dash and Lunar, hoping Dash can explain to Blaze later. However, they tell him that when Rainbow Dash joined the Wonderbolts, she met her old friend Fyre Bolt, who acted as her coach. Unfourtunatley, Dash reveals that she cheated on Dan with Bolt, but broke off the previous year because she felt guilty. Despite saying that he doesn't blame her and that he understands, Dan immediatley leaves for Canterlot, distraught over this revelation. Upon arriving, he requests an audience with Celestia, telling the guards to tell her "Ace says sorry he's late". Dan makes his way to Celestia (with an unconsious guard), who is in meeting with the Hierarchy alongside hers sister Luna. She dismisses everyone except for unicorn representative Twilight Sparkle, who is glad to see Dan once more. Celestia tells him about the current situation, several small towns located on the border between Equestria and Zebrica are mysteriously disappearing, and all brigades sent to investigate haven't returned. She sends him to Dodge Junction, which is spectulated to be the next attacked, and also reveals that she 'cheated' when she summoned him back: She didn't freeze time on Earth like she did last time. Meanwhile on Earth, Dan has been declared missing, with his brother John investigating his disapperance with the police. Characters Dan Sessions The main protagonist. Dan had previously visited Equestria when he was 17, fell in love with Rainbow Dash, and saved the land from Discord and later the Zebra lord Anansi. However was forced to leave in order to prevent Equestria from falling into chaos. 15 years later however, a 32 year old Dan has forgotten his time in Equestria, and he moves on to becoming a famous actor. However, after regaining his memories, he returns to Equestria, and now must come to terms with the changes that have occured since his departure and reconcile with his son Blazing Dawn. He and Rainbow Dash both represent the 7th Element of Harmony, the element of Love. Blazing Dawn The deuteragonist. Blazing Dawn is the son of Dan and Rainbow Dash, and is the first alicorn to be born in centuries. In this story, he is roughly 15 years old. Having never known his father, he finds it difficult to comprehend Dan's sudden arrival. Blaze was the main protagonist of A New Dawn on the Horizon, where he fought against the malevolent Nightmare entity, which planned to kill him and take over Equestria. He also has a crush on Applebloom, despite her being much older than him, which the Nightmare used against him to catch him off guard. After the incident, the two begin dating, though there current relationship is unknown as of now. Lunar Eclipse The Prince of Death, Lunar is Blazing Dawn's teacher and mentor. He had previously helped Dan on his first visit to Equestria, when he attempted to save Rainbow Dash from the Zebra lord Anansi, and swore to Dan he would protect Blazing Dawn from danger. He and Princess Luna are currently in a relationship, which started in a new Dawn on the Horizon. John Sessions Dan's brother. John is a police detective who is investigating his brother's mysterious disappearance after he is sent back to Equestria. Queen Chrysalis The main antagonist. Chrysalis and her changelings are responsible for the destruction of many pony settlements across Equestria's border, and haven't been seen since the Royal Canterlot Wedding 17 years ago. Dan first encounters her at Dodge Juction, where she somehow manages to disrupt his Element powers. Category:Fan fiction